Advanced Moves
In addition to being able to use all of its standard moves, a Pokemon can learn additional moves throughout its journey in the second dimension called Advanced Moves. Since they are so complex, a Pokemon can only master five at a time. However, not only do Pokemon learn moves based on type, but they often utilize a fighting style unique to their personalities. A Pokemon can learn one new Advanced Move for each interval of 200 Power achieved. The moves available for learning are in smaller groups called Pools; there is one Pool for each Pokemon type, and one for each Nature. Each Pokemon can choose from exactly three pools, giving each one a selection of about 40 moves in total to customize one's battle style. A Pokemon can choose from any pool which matches its type; for instance, a Pikachu can learn from the Electric Pool, and a Lucario can learn from the Fighting Pool and the Steel Pool. In addition, a Pokemon can choose from the pool or pools which most closely matches its personality, or Nature. However, if a Pokemon has two types (and can therefore choose from two Type Pools already), it can only choose from one Nature Pool.If it only has one type, then a second Nature Pool becomes available. Move levels However, some moves are significantly more powerful than others. If the move's Level is higher than the Pokemon's stage of evolution, it cannot yet be learned. Basic Pokemon can learn level 1 moves, second-stage Pokemon can learn levels 1 and 2, and third-stage Pokemon can learn moves of up to level 3. If a Pokemon has no third stage, then the third level becomes available once the Pokemon has reached 1000 Power greater than when it evolved. This is static for most Pokemon, but for those that can evolve at most any level, it is necessary to keep track of the Power at which it evolved. As for the Pokemon that do not evolve at all, they can learn from the second level at P1000 and the third at P2000. If it is possible for a Pokemon to evolve, but it refuses when the time comes, it will still be able to access the next level of move at the Power level it would have evolved. This includes Pokemon that can evolve at any level as soon as conditions are met; as soon as evolution becomes possible, the next level of Advanced Move becomes available as well. List of Advanced Moves A full list of all Advanced Moves discovered to date can be found here. In addition, here are the individual pools and all the moves that can be learned in each pool: Type Pools *Normal Pool *Fire Pool *Water Pool *Grass Pool *Electric Pool *Ice Pool *Fighting Pool *Poison Pool *Ground Pool *Flying Pool *Psychic Pool *Bug Pool *Rock Pool *Ghost Pool *Dragon Pool *Dark Pool *Steel Pool Nature Pools *Strategic Pool *Thoughtful Pool *Hasty Pool *Ruthless Pool *Oblivious Pool *Sadistic Pool *Timid Pool *Insecure Pool *Friendly Pool *Random Pool